At present, with the increasing development of internet applications and the growing popularity of mobile phones, more and more internet applications use mobile phone numbers as login identifiers or apply mobile phone Short Messages (SMS) for message notification. In this case, an internet user needs to provide a real mobile phone number while an internet service provider needs to perform authentication according to the mobile phone number provided by the user.
The related mobile phone number authentication method includes: a user logs in an internet website and provides a mobile phone number; after the user clicks a button for sending an authentication code, an internet service provider sends an SMS including authentication code information to the corresponding mobile phone number; then the user inputs the authentication code received by the mobile phone of the user within a corresponding valid time period, and clicks a submit button to complete the authentication process.
However, there is a problem existing in this method: if other users input mobile phone numbers of other people maliciously for many times to perform authentication, many SMSs including authentication codes will be received accordingly, which will cause harassment to other people to some extent and those who are harassed may complain or even take legal actions to protect their rights in serious cases, thus internet service providers will confront relatively high legal risks. In addition, when the internet service providers need to send a large number of authentication codes because of the mobile phone numbers input maliciously, server processing load will be also increased and server performance will be influenced. Therefore, how to provide a user identity authenticating method capable of preventing malicious harassment of other users more effectively is a problem that needs to be solved by internet service providers currently.